How Charming
by tequilame
Summary: Future!AU. Pistol. Dia benar-benar butuh pistol. Dan sederet rencana pembunuhan. "Astaga, Dai-chan! Singkirkan jarimu dari pelatuk!" — Aomine/Momoi/Kise.


**TITLE**: how charming  
**WARNING**: crack. sarkasme. typos&amp;mistypes. ooc. pendek. drabble/ficlet. future!AU. etcetc.  
**RATING**: T+ untuk bahasa dan beberapa hal.  
**GENRE**: saya bingung sebenernya ini mau ditaruh dimana... ha...ha.  
**PAIRING**: aomine/momoi/kise  
**NOTES**: rikues dari **MECCHAA**. maaf telat sekitar dua bulan lmfao. and i'm not sorry. dan selamat menempuh hari-hari sebagai seorang mahasiswi kebidanan? oh ya dan, karena ini future!au jadi usia mereka sekitar 24-25.  
**DISCLAIMER**: milik fujimaki tadatoshi.

i'm so, so sorry. enjoy?

.

* * *

.

**how charming**

.

* * *

"DA-I-_CHAN_."

"Bangs—"

Kira-kira ada tiga kali Aomine Daiki mengalami momen dimana dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, seumur hidupnya:

1.) Ketika Tetsu berhasil mengalahkannya dalam kejuaraan Winter Cup beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ditambah kenyataan pahit yang sampai sekarang masih bernaung dalam memori otaknya dan mungkin teman-temannya yang lain; Tetsu dan timnya berhasil menjadi _Raja_. Tetsu, _Tetsu_ yang itu.

2.) Malam hari dua bulan lalu, saat dia berhasil meringkus gembong narkoba yang sekitar dua tahun terakhir membuat resah masyarakat Tokyo, dan dihadapi pada kenyataan bahwa otak dari itu semua adalah seorang wanita (cantik, tentu saja. Seksi, dadanya besar dan pantatnya berisi, _uh-huh_. Dan dia punya tahi lalat di belahan dadanya, _oke_). Secara garis besar, wanita jalang itu menawarkan sebuah negosiasi: seks satu malam, dan aku tidak harus tidur di dalam jeruji besi. Untungnya, otak Aomine belum begitu dipenuhi karat.

3.) Hari ini. Tepatnya malam. Lebih spesifik lagi, setelah dia membuka pintu depan apartemen dan—dan—_brengsek_ _apa itu yang berenda-renda_ _menutupi tubuh Satsuki yang secara teknis sedang berdiri tersenyum lebar di dalam apartemennya karena dia adalah Satsuki dan, _tentu_, dia bisa keluar-masuk seenak jidat –_Aomine bisa merasakan rahang bawahnya melesak turun seperti salah satu ekspresi yang dibuat karakter komik ketika terkejut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Satsuki, dia berputar sekali dan benda berenda itu tersibak mengekspos pahanya yang seputih porselen, "Aku tidak terlihat gendut, 'kan? Soalnya sudah lamaaaaa sekali aku ingin memakai pakaian model begini."

Aomine berusaha tidak melihat ke arah belahan dada dan tulang selangka yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Dia berdehem, "Kuharap kau tidak mabuk, Satsuki," minus kalimat _BAGUS. SEKSI. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik kalau kau telanjang saja?_ di kepalanya. Aomine berdecak, "Atau mungkin kehilangan otak dan akal sehatmu. Lihat, kau seperti babi yang dibungkus taplak meja."

"Manis," Satsuki menimpali cepat, menyibakkan rambut yang tergerai di bahu telanjangnya ke belakang, "caramu mengatakannya seakan-akan aku tidak punya hati untuk merasa ataupun telinga yang akan segera berdenging setelah mendengar suaramu."

Aomine baru saja berdecih ketika sebuah suara mengisi indera pendengarannya, "Momoicchi benar, Aominecchi. Bukan begitu caramu memperlakukan wanita." _Kise Ryouta_.

Hanya butuh hitungan detik baginya untuk meraih pistol yang tersimpan di dalam sarungnya yang menggantung di pinggang. Demi Tuhan, itu refleks dan Aomine tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut. Yang dia tahu pemandangan Kise meletakkan dagu di bahu Satsuki dan tangannya yang melingkar di perut teman semasa kecilnya itu sangat— apa, ya, memang pada dasarnya Kise itu menyebalkan, sih. _Cih_.

"Dai-_chan_!" lalu suara Satsuki meninggi satu oktaf, tangannya bergerak-gerak di udara, "Jangan tembak Ki-_chan_! Dia ke sini untuk mengajak kita merasakan anggur terenak buatan Perancis dan itulah kenapa aku berakhir memakai pakaian pelayan _ala_ Barat ini karena Ki-_chan_ pikir _ini_ adalah oleh-oleh paling cocok untukku dan aku sudah lama ingin berpakaian seperti ini dan—_Astaga_ Dai-_chan_ singkirkan jarimu dari pelatuk—"

Kise memasang wajah _memelas_ yang dibuat-buat dan mengeratkan lilitannya pada perut Satsuki. Aomine menggeram kesal, memberi salah satu tatapan aku-akan-mengulitimu-hidup-hidup miliknya kepada Kise, dan memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam sarung, dan ujung-ujung bibir Kise harus tertendang ke atas dan _wow_—

_Seringai_.

Pria brengsek.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika Aomine terbangun keesokan harinya, dia memicingkan mata untuk melihat angka pada jam dinding, 04:00 _AM._ Masih terlalu pagi dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sebelum sebuah gumaman—_suara Satsuki_—tertangkap oleh kupingnya di suatu tempat di sebelah kiri. Dia menoleh pelan. Tatap. _Intens_.

Kise duduk di sebelah Satsuki, kepala ditenggelamkan di leher dan tangan kanan berdiam di paha yang tidak ditutupi renda. Plus, dia hanya memakai boxer. _Sialan?_

"Aominecchi," Kise membuka satu matanya, menguap, membuat Satsuki terbangun dan mengucek kedua mata, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti homo."

"_Brengsek_," Aomine melenguh, mendudukkan dirinya, memijit pelipis sebelum menyalak pelan, "beri aku penjelasan yang logis kenapa kalian bisa bermalam di sini."

"Kita bertiga ketiduran setelah menghabiskan dua botol anggur?" kali ini Satsuki yang bicara, dan Kise tentu saja masih bergelayutan di sisi kirinya dan mengusap-usapkan hidung ke leher. Satsuki tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang itu. Seakan-akan hal tersebut adalah _sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan_.

Luar biasa.

"_Kise_," dia memulai, menarik Satsuki ke pelukannya, dan memberi Kise sebuah tatapan tajam, Satsuki mengerutkan dahi, "kaupunya dua pilihan. Pertama, keluar dari sini. Dan kedua, _keluar dari sini_."

Kise pura-pura kaget dan memegang dada dramatis, "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu denganku, Aominecchi!? Aku bahkan memberimu oleh-oleh sepulang dari penerbanganku ke Perancis. Sakit." Tambahnya, dengan wajah _terluka_.

"Raja Drama."

Lalu, Satsuki mendorong tubuh Aomine ke belakang, dan melesat ke tempat Kise, berlutut untuk memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya. Kise, dengan sigap, lagsung menenggelamkan kepala ke _dada Satsuki_ dan balik memeluknya dengan suara isakan palsu. Pria tengik ini.

"Dai-_chan_," Satsuki memicingkan mata ke arahnya, "berhenti mengatakan hal-hal jahat pada Ki-_chan_."

Aomine nyaris melemparkan meja kaca ke wajah Kise yang sekarang sudah dicorengi sebuah seringai.

"Momoicchi baik sekali," katanya, masih menatap Aomine, jari-jarinya bergerak mengeksplorasi punggung Satsuki yang tidak tertutup kain. Aomine bisa melihat Satsuki sedikit bergidik. "Bagaimana, ya, kalau aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu?" dan dia _tersenyum_. Senyum yang membuat Aomine meggeretakkan gigi-giginya. _Sialsialsialsialsial_—

Pistol. Dia benar-benar butuh pistol. Dan sederet rencana pembunuhan.


End file.
